


Orange and Blackberry

by devitocooch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, It's set in the future anyway, dont know tbh, what even are tags, when theyre like 20 and living together like two little lovestruck dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devitocooch/pseuds/devitocooch
Summary: ‘Orange and blackberry. Definitely an odd duo you wouldn’t expect to work out at a first glance. How can you take something so acidic and combine it with something so sweet and simple, it’s just unheard of, right?’
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Orange and Blackberry

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly , it's very short and self indulgent but I thought of this while sketching some circles so here you go, enjoy. Im probably gonna turn this into a comic in a bit anyway so stay tuned for that as well! God i love Kagaminette

_'Orange and blackberry. Definitely an odd duo you wouldn’t expect to work out at a first glance. How can you take something so acidic and combine it with something so sweet and simple, it’s just unheard of, right?’_ I scoop out what’s left of the orange flavored ice cream and put it in the bowl from the LadyBug set Kagami got me for our one year anniversary. _’You see, that’s what I thought as well, at first anyway. Now? Not so much. Not even the tiniest bit. After all, there’s so much more to it than what it may seem like on the surface. You can look at one and the other and think that they’re just not fit for each other, but what matters the most is how well they do when they’re together._ ’ I hastily go through the drawers in hopes of finding a lonesome but hopefully clean spoon, which is a tiny bit unlikely since the dishes I should’ve done a while ago are still glaring at me all the way from the sink. Groaning, I make my way towards the cursed sink and sneak a glance towards the living room, where Kagami sat peacefully, curled up on the couch in front of the TV. _‘Right…Orange and blackberry , her and I . We just work . I don’t know how or why , we just do. Whenever I find myself in her arms, it feels right, it feels like all of the fighting and all of the double life stuff I had to deal with led up to this, that this is my personal paradise.’_ With two bowls of ice cream in hand and two spoons noisily clanking around as I make my way to the couch, Kagami looks up from her dorky anime and gives me a questioning eyebrow raise.

“What took you so long , Marinette? You missed the good part.” I chuckle nervously, I’m definitely going to get chewed out for slacking off. It’s only a matter of time until she realizes I didn’t even give the dishes a passing glance all of this time. ”You didn’t do the dishes, did you?” There it is.

“You know, actually, funny story. I swear, right as I was about to do it, you wouldn’t even believe it, baby!” I set the bowls down on the coffee table and plop down on the couch. Kagami only barely manages to hide the small smile that’s been forming on her lips. She regains her composure and scoots away from me before putting on her stern face on.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me , you lost your ‘baby’ privileges.” She looks at me and flashes her signature toothy grin that makes me melt. I can’t help but smile back as I hand her the ice cream bowl.

“Fine then, honey.” She turns away from me and hides away her blush with a pillow. ”Remind me where were we again? What was the name of that little bug thing in there? Kenai?” I giggle as Kagami uses her pillow as a forbidden weapon against her oh so innocent and clueless girlfriend. Our giggles turn into heartfelt laughter as a pillow fight ensues.

_‘Yeah , I definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.’_


End file.
